


My Girlfriend

by willowwing



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowwing/pseuds/willowwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junsu’s little sister’s school won a contest. The first prize = a private concert from Park Yoochun. Junsu will do anything to be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Junsu!” Hana called, dropping her books inside the door and racing up the stairs. “Susu! You aren’t going to believe this. Where are you?”  
  
Junsu stuck his head out the door of his bedroom. “Wo-ah, what’s the rush?”  
  
Junsu had moved back in with his parents when he started his own software design company, looking for every chance to funnel money back into his business. He had worried about losing his privacy but found that he was actually enjoying being around for his baby sister’s last year in school. She got so excited about things that most people would probably consider trivial and it made Junsu happy to see her so giddy about something.  
  
Hana slid to a stop, bracing her hand on the wall to keep from colliding with Junsu. “Concert… Park… We won… Park Yoochun….” she panted.  
  
“Sweetie, you’re going to have to do better than that. Calm down. Breathe. Breathe.” Junsu rested his hand on Hana’s back as she leaned forward, bracing herself on her knees while she tried to catch her breath. “That’s it. Now what’s this about Park Yoochun?”  
  
Junsu couldn’t fault his sister for being breathless. Park Yoochun made his heart race too. Only a few months older than Junsu, the sexy R&B singer had consistently topped the charts for the last two years. Not only was he talented, he was outrageously attractive with a voice that made Junsu want to do naughty things.  
  
Hana pulled herself together and managed to be slightly more coherent, though her statements were still fragmented by her excitement. “Park Yoochun. There was an essay contest. My school won. Park Yoochun is coming to our school. We won a private concert!”  
  
Junsu was momentarily speechless. He and his best friend Jaejoong had traveled to Tokyo the year after they graduated to see Park Yoochun in concert, but local concerts always sold out immediately. The venues here just weren’t large enough and you really had to know someone at the record company or a radio station to get tickets.  
  
“Did you hear me?” Hana poked his shoulder.  
  
“Uh… yeah, I heard you. I can’t believe… when?”  
  
Hana laughed, looking smug. “I guess it’s my turn to tell _you_ to breathe.”  
  
Junsu glared. “Just tell me when.”  
  
“The concert is the week before graduation, but you can’t get in. The whole point of the contest was to hold a private concert for the students of the school that won. No dates, no friends, no parents. You have to have a school ID to get in.”  
  
Junsu rolled his eyes. “If it can be created on a computer, I can make it. ID is no problem.”  
  
“Susu, it’s an all girls’ school,” Hana reminded him.  
  
Junsu didn’t answer right away, but the silence was a brief one. “Still not a problem. I’ll just borrow one of your uniforms,” he stated, his excellent mind working overtime on the specifics of creating the ID and costume. A laugh exploded out of his sister. “What?” Junsu looked at her.  
  
“You… are going to dress up like a girl?” Hana asked, smirking.  
  
Junsu shrugged. His whole family knew he was gay and had been surprisingly supportive. “Why not? It’s not like it’s going to threaten my masculinity.”  
  
Hana stared at him suspiciously, one hand propped on her hip. “Okay, but if you mess this up and I get kicked out of school, Mom and Dad are going to kill you.”  
  
“Don’t worry. I won’t mess this up. Now go away; I need to call Jaejoong.”  
  
~~~~~  
  
Junsu checked the things in his backpack one last time before crawling out of his car. He had his ID, or rather Soo Yun’s ID, and he’d challenge anyone to spot it as a fake. They had picked the name because Hana wanted to be able to call him Susu without worrying about slipping up. Between Jaejoong and Hana, he had put together a small bag of make-up that Hana was going to help him apply in the school bathroom. His hair was long enough, brushing his shoulders in sienna spikes, that he didn’t need a wig, and he’d selected his favorite pair of earrings, a delicate dangle of small pearls that ended in gold crosses and just peeked out from under his hair. Hana’s uniform hadn’t fit, so he’d splurged and bought a pleated skirt and white blouse and ordered a bra off the Internet. (He was secure, but he wasn’t walking into a store and asking to try on bras.) Dark knee socks and his plainest tennis shoes finished off the outfit. It wasn’t like he was trying to impress Park Yoochun; he just had to get past the goons at the door.  
  
Slinging the backpack over his shoulder, he flipped open his phone, hitting the button for Jaejoong. When his best friend answered, he said, “Wish me luck.”  
  
“Wishing you luck would be too much like approving this misbegotten venture. I can’t believe you are actually going through with this.”  
  
“You are just jealous because you aren’t going to be next to me.”  
  
Jaejoong snorted. “Not this time. I’ll wait for his next concert and buy tickets like a normal grownup.”  
  
“Aww… come on, JaeJae. I just want to see him and the auditorium is tiny compared to the places he usually plays. I’ll actually get to see him without having to use a telephoto lens.”  
  
“Yeah. Alright. Good luck and have fun. I hope it’s worth it.” Jaejoong sighed. “And don’t forget I want pictures.”  
  
Junsu laughed.  
  
“Of you, not him! Although I guess of few of him wouldn’t be bad….”  
  
Junsu heard Yunho, Jaejoong boyfriend complain in the background and hung up without committing to anything. At the front door of the school, he was stopped by a man with a clipboard and radio. Normally, he could have walked right in to the office, but today the place was bustling with personnel related to the concert. After showing his ID, _his real ID_ , and explaining that he was here to pick up his sister for a doctor’s appointment, he was allowed to pass. Going to the office, he officially checked his sister out of class, and they called for her on the intercom. Paperwork signed, they left the office, detouring to the bathroom on the way to the front door.  
  
Hana stepped in first to make sure it was empty. “We have about twenty minutes before classes let out,” she said, pulling him in after her.  
  
Junsu stepped into a stall and started to strip. It wouldn’t be unusual for two girls to be putting on makeup in the bathroom, but he needed to be in uniform. Shoving his own clothes into the backpack, he pulled on the skirt, knee socks and shoes. With some contortions, he managed to get the bra on and fastened. Looking down at his chest he swore. “Aish! Hana?”  
  
“What?” Hana sounded nervous.  
  
“I didn’t bring anything to stuff in the bra.”  
  
Stiffling a giggle, Hana told him, “Finish getting dressed. I’ll be back in a minute.”  
  
Junsu swore again but pulled out the blouse, buttoning it up and tucking it into the skirt. Zipping his backpack closed, he stepped out of the stall and looked in the mirror. His breath caught in his throat. He didn’t look half bad as a girl. He was tall, considerably taller than average, but a lot of the girls would be changing into high heels, which would make it less obvious. He was slender enough. The puffed sleeves of the shirt camouflaged the width of his shoulders and the muscles in his arms, and he’d always had a nicely curved butt that made the skirt flair like he had hips. The breasts were a problem, though.  
  
Hana burst into the bathroom, clutching a pair of white socks. “Here.” She shoved them into his hands.  
  
Junsu looked down at them, blinking in disbelief. “You want me to stuff my bra with your dirty gym socks?”  
  
“They aren’t dirty. Mom just washed them last night. I knew you were signing me out during gym, so I didn’t dress out.”  
  
Junsu shot her a dubious look. “Aish!” Hana muttered, taking the socks and rolling them into a ball. She was reaching for the top of his blouse when he grabbed them back.  
  
“Okay. I’ll do it.” With a little maneuvering, the socks were placed properly, filling out the blouse and finishing the transformation.  
  
Looking into the mirror side by side, Hana sighed. “It really isn’t fair that you’re a prettier girl than I am.”  
  
Junsu leaned into her, knocking their shoulders together. “Not true, but thanks for the compliment.”  
  
“You don’t even need makeup. Why do guys always get the pretty lashes?”  
  
“Because we don’t torture them with makeup?”  
  
Hana glared at him. “I think we can get away with a little blush and lip gloss. Maybe a little eyeliner, but you don’t need much. Your skin is so perfect it glows,” she grumbled.  
  
Junsu patiently stood still while Hana messed with his makeup. When she was done, she fluffed his hair with her fingers and pronounced him complete. Stepping out of the bathroom, the butterflies in Junsu’s stomach threatened to lift off and send him into orbit. Holding Hana’s hand like a tether, he reminded himself that anything was worth it to see Park Yoochun.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Junsu screamed so hard he was hoarse. Of course, it didn’t matter since there were hundreds of girls screaming all around him. The security guard at the door hadn’t even blinked at his ID, and the students had been arranged by class—the closer to graduation, the closer to the stage. Since Hana was graduating in five days, they were in the second row.  
  
Yoochun performed for almost two hours, and Junsu didn’t think to take out his phone once. He was so enthralled by Yoochun’s voice, his loose-limbed stroll and the power of his movements when he danced to the faster songs that he was completely caught in the moment. A flurry of drum beats ended the current song and the crowd immediately started chanting for an encore.  
  
The stage stayed dark, and Junsu held his breath. He could feel Hana’s fingernails digging into the palm of his hand and knew she was as anxious and hopeful as he was that there would be at least one more song. The cheer that reverberated through the auditorium when the lights came back up made his ears ring.  
  
Yoochun ambled to the center of the stage, exaggerating every step and action as he looked around the crowd. He’d changed into a worn pair of blue jeans and a T-shirt that did amazing things for his chest and shoulders. “So did you have a good time?” he asked, turning the microphone around to catch the answer, though it was probably heard in London.  
  
“Good. Good.” Yoochun smiled, looking down as his feet as he moved closer to the edge of the stage. He almost seemed to be blushing, but Junsu couldn’t believe that Yoochun would still be embarrassed by the reaction from the crowd after all the concerts he had given. He stopped right in front of Junsu who couldn’t help but hold his breath.  
  
“So I have one more song I want to sing, but first I have a question.” The room got quiet.  
  
“Anybody out there willing to be my girlfriend?” Yoochun’s eyes swept the screaming crowd and landed on Junsu.


	2. Chapter 2

“So I have one more song I want to sing, but first I have a question.” The room got quiet.  
  
“Anybody out there willing to be my girlfriend?” Yoochun’s eyes swept the screaming crowd and landed on Junsu.  
  
Junsu froze, eyes locked with Yoochun’s warm brown gaze, lips slightly parted and every muscle in his body trembling. Yoochun extended his hand, and Junsu moved forward as if compelled by an unseen force. Hana clutched his arm and whispered frantically in his ear, “You can’t go up there. The staff won’t recognize you.”  
  
His sister’s warning barely registered as Yoochun’s fingers closed around his, holding his hand and guiding him to the nearest set of steps. As Junsu climbed the steps, Yoochun smiled at him, causing a new flurry of trembles to possess his limbs. Stepping onto the stage, Junsu looked up into the face he’d fantasized about for years, only inches away. Yoochun smiled at him and brushed his thumb over Junsu’s cheek—an action that felt more intimate than kissing any man he’d ever dated. “An eyelash,” Yoochun whispered conspiratorially. The room broke into a cacophony of squeals and Yoochun smiled. “You ready for this?”  
  
Junsu shook his head slowly. “Probably not.” He kept his voice as low as possible, and Yoochun had to lean closer to hear him. It hadn’t been Junsu’s intention—he just hadn’t counted on having to disguise his voice—but it wasn’t an unwelcome outcome.  
  
Threading their fingers together, Yoochun swung their arms in an exaggerated arc as he walked them around the stage, starting the familiar words of “My Girlfriend”. Junsu ignored the irony of the situation and worked hard to remember every detail of how it felt to be next to Yoochun. The singer’s voice was so deep that Junsu could feel the vibrations against his arm when their shoulders brushed. Junsu did his best not to moon at Yoochun as he sang, but it was impossible when he pulled them to a stop and stared deeply into Junsu’s eyes until Junsu was convinced everyone else had left and they were all alone on the stage. After the first time it happened, Junsu covered his mouth with his hand in a gesture he felt was suitably ‘school-girly’. In reality, he’d been checking to make sure he wasn’t drooling.  
  
The song ended far too soon, and just as the lights went out, Yoochun pulled Junsu into a dramatic clinch that probably appeared downright indecent to the audience, but was in fact an illusion of angles. _Drat!_ Junsu swore as he tried to regain his equilibrium and figure out what he needed to do next. Hana’s warning as he’d blindly followed Yoochun onto the stage finally registered along with the frantic whispering of clusters of staff located around the room. _Drat! Drat! Drat!_  
  
 _So now what?_ His eyes sought Hana’s in the crowd, but with the stage dark and the other lights up, she couldn’t see him. Taking a deep breath, he willed her to stay with her friends. Even if he got caught, he could swear she knew nothing about it unless she was with him. Figuring he had nothing to lose, Junsu tightened his grip on Yoochun’s hand, pulling the singer to a halt before they reached the wings. “I need your help.”  
  
Yoochun looked down at him, a flash of worry darkening his eyes. “Only fair, seeing as you helped me.” His lips curved up in a reassuring smile.  
  
Junsu released the breath he’d been holding. Blessing his naturally high pitched voice, he rushed through an incomplete explanation. “I’m not a student here. My sister is.”  
  
Yoochun’s smile brightened and he interrupted. “Thank God.”  
  
Junsu knew they had no time, but he couldn’t help but pause and look up at Yoochun puzzled.  
  
“I was beginning to think I was developing lecherous tendencies.”  
  
A warm flood of desire swelled low in Junsu’s body. _Fuck. The last thing I need right now is an erection_. Swallowing around the lump in his throat, he continued, “She snuck me in because I really wanted to see you, but I think they’ve caught on.” He motioned with his eyes to dispersing clusters of teachers. “And I don’t want her to get in trouble.”  
  
“Can’t let that happen. Leave it to me.” Yoochun winked at him, and a shiver climbed Junsu’s spine. Holding Junsu’s hand firmly, he led him off stage, smoothly threading in between the cables, lights, speakers and dozens of workers already dismantling the stage. “We have to be in Incheon tomorrow night,” Yoochun explained as if spiriting away a schoolyard fugitive was part of his post-show routine.  
  
Junsu nodded mutely as Yoochun pulled him into a small room that had been cleared for him to change in. “I don’t suppose you have any jeans?” Yoochun asked.  
  
“There’s a pair in my backpack, but my sister has it.” Junsu’s eyes darted to the door. He hoped Hana had it. He’d left it sitting on the floor when he’d taken Yoochun’s hand and hadn’t thought about it again.  
  
Yoochun nodded. “If we could get you out of that uniform, you’d blend in with the show staff. What size do you wear?”  
  
Junsu swallowed. If he named his usual size, it would give him away. Panicked he blurted out the size of the skirt he’d ordered. It had to be close. Yoochun nodded toward a screen in the corner. “Get undressed and I’ll see what I can find in the way of clothes.”  
  
Junsu’s heart climbed into his throat, his heart racing. Park Yoochun ordering him to get undressed was straight out of his latest fantasy, and he couldn’t help his physical reaction. Luckily, Yoochun disappeared out the door before the bulge under the pleats of his skirt gave him away. _You have to get yourself under control before he comes back._ Junsu paced around the tight space, ducking behind the screen when he heard Yoochun’s voice directly outside the door.  
  
“No, she disappeared as soon as we walked backstage; I have no idea where she went.” Junsu strained to hear the mumbled response from the person questioning Yoochun but failed. Yoochun’s voice got clearer as he opened the door, still talking to the other person. “She didn’t tell me her name, but she was in section six if that helps you to know which class she was in.”  
  
Junsu chewed on the inside of his cheek. The school was fairly exclusive and classes weren’t large. Would they be able to trace his sister from the section they’d been in?  
  
“Don’t worry. You weren’t in section six.” Yoochun’s soothing voice, unexpectedly close, made Junsu jump.  
  
“Oh.” Junsu smiled up at Yoochun, their eyes catching and lingering until the smile faded from both their faces. Yoochun’s eyes darting down to his mouth jolted Junsu out of his trance. He needed to get off campus to protect his sister, not be discovered necking in the storeroom with Park Yoochun. However, that thought cranked his desire another notch, and he wished for some ice—preferably a bathtub full.  
  
“Here, HinLee had some jeans in your size, and I brought you a staff T-shirt.” Yoochun offered the small bundle of clothes to Junsu, who ducked behind and screen and started to change.  
  
Junsu couldn’t believe this night. He’d have given anything just to have the T-shirt a week ago, and now he’d been serenaded by Park Yoochun and was alone with him in his dressing room. He felt like breaking into song. “Something Good” from _The Sound of Music_ came to mind, and Junsu found himself humming before he could stop himself. _“Nothing comes from nothing—Nothing ever could—So somewhere in my youth or childhood—”_  
  
“I must have done something good…” Yoochun’s voice picked up the last line from the other side of the screen, and Junsu blushed.  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“You don’t have to apologize. Your choice of song is good for my ego.”  
  
Junsu silently cursed his love of stage musicals. _Could I be any gay-er?_  
  
“You do that a lot don’t you?” Yoochun asked and Junsu went cold. Had he said that out loud?  
  
“What?”  
  
“Sing without realizing it.”  
  
Junsu exhaled, leaning against the wall to keep the room from spinning. Yoochun continued, “You did it on stage too.”  
  
“What!” Junsu squeaked. No need to make his voice higher on that.  
  
Yoochun chuckled, the deep vibrato raising the hairs on Junsu’s neck. “Don’t worry. It was soft. I’m sure I was the only one that could hear you, but it was kind of nice. It was like we were singing to each other, instead of it being all one-sided.”  
  
Junsu’s heart thudded until all he could hear was the pounding in his ears. Pulling the T-shirt over his head, Junsu gave up on this night not ending in disaster. If he could save Hana, he’d be pleased. Jae was going to have a field day with this story. And tell him that he deserved it all. And he probably did. Sighing, he tried to figure out how the clothes fit by looking down and over his shoulder. The T-shirt helped partially hide his ass, but the jeans were at least one size too small and Lycra. He sighed again. At least he had nice legs… and nice boobs. He stifled a giggle. With no other choice, he walked around the screen, holding the uniform against his chest.  
  
“Great. You look perfect,” Yoochun announced, walking around him. “You’ll have to give me your uniform.”  
  
Junsu handed them over. Watching as Yoochun stuffed them in a travel bag, he realized that the singer was dressed in jeans and a matching shirt. _Oh my God… he changed! I was in the same room while Park Yoochun was NAKED! And I missed it_. Junsu silently kicked himself for not at least stopping to peek around the screen as he changed.  
  
“…number,” Yoochun said.  
  
“Uhmm….” Junsu mentally racked his brain but couldn’t come up with what Yoochun had been saying while Junsu had been picturing him naked. “I’m sorry. What?”  
  
Yoochun’s smug grin made Junsu think that Yoochun knew exactly what he’d been thinking while he hadn’t been listening. “I said if you’ll give me your phone number, I’ll get your clothes back to you,” Yoochun repeated, pulling a state of the art cell phone out of the bag.  
  
Junsu was about to say he didn’t need the clothes when the conscious part of his brain kicked in, mentally slapping him upside the head and telling him to pay attention. “Oh… thank you.” Junsu rattled off a phone number while Yoochun typed it into his phone.  
  
Did that mean that Yoochun might actually call him? That Junsu might have a chance to see him again to get his clothes back? _Your skirt and blouse?_ Oh fuck, he was so screwed.  
  
 _Or maybe not?_ Yoochun took Junsu’s hand and held it to his chest like he had during the song. Only this time, they weren’t being watched by squeeing fangirls. “I’m glad you snuck in tonight.”  
  
Junsu nodded, not trusting his voice. Yoochun lifted Junsu’s hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles, and Junsu’s insides melted. His lips grazing Junsu’s skin, Yoochun said, “I’ve got to ask. You said you weren’t a student here, but how old are you?”  
  
Junsu laughed, unintentionally leaning into Yoochun like he would lean into Jae if they were sharing a joke. He stopped, breathless, when he realized how close they were. Swallowing, he answered, “I’m twenty.”  
  
“You don’t look twenty. Of course, you didn’t look sixteen either.” Yoochun kissed his hand again. “I’d really rather kiss you properly, but I think we are pushing our luck, and we don’t want your sister in trouble.”  
  
 _We don’t? Sister? What sister?_ Junsu kicked himself. Yoochun was right. “Please use the number,” he whispered.  
  
“I will. I’m sorry I can’t see you out, but they’ve got a car waiting for me. Probably with crowds of people still hanging around.”  
  
“I know I would be.” Junsu grinned. “I’ll be fine. Just point me to the exit.”  
  
“No, HinLee will take you.” Yoochun had handed him over to an efficient girl with a clipboard and a headset just outside the door. Just as they were turning away, Yoochun called to him, “What a minute.”  
  
Junsu stopped, turning to look at Yoochun.  
  
“What’s your name?” They both grinned at the ridiculousness of the question after the hour they had shared.  
  
“Everybody calls me Susu.” Junsu paused, his brow furrowing. “What did you put in your phone?”  
  
Yoochun grinned. “My girlfriend.”


	3. Chapter 3

Compared to the rest of the night, getting off campus was uneventful and somewhat anticlimactic. Junsu found his backpack stuffed behind the front tire of his car and blessed his sister. Pulling his phone and keys from the outside pocket, he unlocked the car and called Hana. She answered on the first ring, “Where are you?”  
  
She sounded really worried, and Junsu felt bad. “I’m in my car. I found the backpack. Thanks.”  
  
“It was the only thing I could think to do. They were checking IDs at the campus gate and keeping a list. How did you get out?”  
  
Junsu shivered just thinking about Yoochun. “Yoochun helped.”  
  
“Really?” Hana squealed, and Junsu added another reason to his list of Why He Didn’t Date Girls.  
  
“Really.” Junsu chuckled. “He did it for you.”  
  
“Bullshit.”  
  
“Hana!” Junsu exclaimed, shocked.  
  
“Sorry.” Her voice immediately sounded subdued, and Junsu felt bad again.  
  
“I told him that I wasn’t a student and that my little sister sneaked me in. He helped me get off campus so you wouldn’t get in trouble.”  
  
“You told him you weren’t a girl?”  
  
“Well… no… not exactly.”  
  
“Well you got out without them catching you. That’s what matters. Are you almost home?” Hana asked.  
  
“I’m still in the parking lot. I called you as soon as I got back to the car.”  
  
“Exactly how much time did you spend with Yoochun?”  
  
Junsu sighed. “Not enough.”  
  
Hana giggled. “Oh I deserve details for risking my graduation to get you in the door,” she warned. “I’m at Okay Café with some friends. _Since I didn’t have a ride._ Can you come by and get me on the way home?”  
  
“I’ll be there in ten minutes,” Junsu promised, starting up his car and dropping it into reverse. He disconnected the call and looked at the buttons on his cell phone. Jaejoong was going to have to wait. Ten minutes wouldn’t be enough, and he didn’t want to be talking to his friend with his baby sister in the car. On a whim, he hit the speed dial for his friend anyway.   
  
“Tell me you aren’t in jail,” Jaejoong answered.  
  
“I’m not in jail.”  
  
“Oh thank God! The concert should have been over hours ago. Why haven’t you called me?”  
  
Junsu could hear Yunho’s voice in the background. “You should have called. He’s been driving me crazy.” He smiled even though he knew Yunho couldn’t see him.  
  
“It’s a long story. I’ve got to get Hana home. Can I come over for a beer?”  
  
“Are you bringing the beer?” Jaejoong asked.  
  
Junsu sighed. “I’ll bring the beer,” he agreed.  
  
“We’ll be here. I like Guinness,” Jaejoong hinted.  
  
“Yeah, I do too, but I wouldn’t hold my breath if I were you.” Junsu slid his phone shut, cutting off Jaejoong’s spluttering.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The door to Jaejoong’s apartment swung open before Junsu hit the top of the stairs. “Well?” Junsu’s friend stood outlined by the light in the doorway, hand on his jutting hip, an inquiring look on his gorgeous face.  
  
“No human being should be allowed to be as pretty as you are.” Junsu knew it was corny and overkill, but it was also true and it would derail Jaejoong’s prying for at least a few minutes. His best friend was incapable of staying focused when someone was complimenting him. “You better be careful or the gods are going to get jealous.”  
  
“Enough. You’re making me look bad.” Yunho’s voice came from inside the apartment behind a still glaring Jaejoong. “Now where’s my beer.”  
  
Junsu laughed. Yunho was gloriously predictable, a necessary foil to Jaejoong’s mercurial moods. Leaning close, Junsu hugged Jaejoong. “I’ll tell you everything eventually. I promise.”  
  
Jaejoong narrowed his eyes, taking the beer from Junsu’s hands. “Why eventually?”  
  
Feeling his face flush, Junsu dropped his eyes. “Because there are some things that I want to keep to myself.” His gaze darted up to catch Jaejoong’s. “Just for a little while.”  
  
The ice in Jaejoong’s gaze melted. “You’ve really got it bad, don’t you?”  
  
Junsu straightened up. “I don’t know what you are talking about. I successfully snuck into a concert. That’s all.”  
  
Even Yunho raised an eyebrow at Junsu when he plopped down on the couch, crossing his boots on the coffee table. “You don’t really expect him to believe that, do you?” Yunho asked, indicating Jaejoong with his eyes. “Even I’d do Park Yoochun, and other than Jaejoong, I’m not gay.”  
  
Jaejoong snorted as he handed both of them a cold beer. “Baby, we’ve been together five years and lived together for the last three. You’re gonna have to give up that song and dance at some point.”  
  
Yunho toasted his lover with his beer. “That’s my story and I’m stickin’ to it.”  
  
“Aish… you’ve been listening to country music on the Internet again,” Jaejoong complained.  
  
“At least it’s not porn,” Junsu muttered wryly. “Ow!” He ducked to keep Jaejoong from slapping the back of his head a second time. He knew better than to step in the middle of a volley between Jaejoong and Yunho.  
  
Yunho snorted his amusement, grabbing Jaejoong’s wrist and pulling him down to his lap. “I’ll prove to you how gay I am for you later,” he promised, his tone low and seductive. Junsu couldn’t help watching Yunho’s hand as it slipped under the frayed edge of Jaejoong’s T-shirt and stroked the tanned, sculpted abs. Damn, Jaejoong was getting ahead of him at the gym again, and Junsu hated to come in second. It was time to up his workouts.  
  
Lifting his foot, Junsu shoved at Jae’s hip, pushing him away from Yunho. He knew only too well that when they got started the rest of the world slipped away, and his libido was in no condition to sit here and watch them make out.  
  
“Sorry,” Jaejoong apologized, looking anything but repentant.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, just cut it out.” Junsu took a long pull off his beer.  
  
Jaejoong switched to the chair and leaned toward him, elbows on his knees. “So spill. I want details.”  
  
“That’s my cue to leave.” Yunho got to his feet, taking his beer with him. “If you decide to take up cross-dressing as a fulltime hobby, our Saturday afternoon soccer games are off.”  
  
Junsu laughed. Both Yunho and Jaejoong were his friends, but they got different sides of him. He drank beer, ran and played soccer with Yunho. Sometimes Jaejoong would join them, but when it came to talking about feelings or relationships, it was all Jaejoong. Yunho didn’t do feelings. He swatted at Yunho’s ass, missing. “Stick your head out with the score every so often,” he requested, knowing that Yunho was retreating to the TV in the bedroom to watch World Cup.  
  
Yunho nodded, closing the door behind him. “Well?” Jaejoong prompted, so excited he was actually wiggling in his chair.  
  
 _Why did I think it would be a good idea to come over tonight? I could be home, in my bed, thinking about Yoochun in peace._ Junsu knew the answer though—he was as excited to share his evening with Yoochun as Jaejoong was to hear it. Taking a deep breath, he started the story, glaring every time Jaejoong started to interrupt. Two beers later, the tale had been told. “Mom was waiting for Hana when we got home since we were late, so I was able to escape. That’s it.”   
  
Junsu had left out the almost kiss—that moment was his. He might never see Yoochun again, but the pull of that moment would fuel his fantasies for years.  
  
Jaejoong sat back in his chair, digesting everything that Junsu had said. “I still can’t believe you got away with it.” His eyes looked pointedly at Junsu’s abs, exposed by his T-shirt riding up as he slumped back in the corner of the couch. “You have too much muscle to be a girl.”  
  
“You haven’t looked at the girls on the soccer team lately, have you?” Junsu shot back. “Their legs are every bit as developed as mine, and he couldn’t see my stomach.”  
  
“Peace.” Jaejoong held his hand up. “It _is_ still a compliment to tell a man he’s got great muscles, and last time I checked, you were a man. I wasn’t trying to besmirch your femininity. I’m sure you were an absolutely lovely girl. I don't know for sure because you didn't send me pictures, but....”  
  
Junsu sighed. “Yeah, I’m sorry. While I was with him, I kept forgetting that I was dressed up, and then it would come crashing back. Even if what I felt from him was real attraction and not just my wishful thinking… what he was attracted to isn’t me.” All of a sudden, he felt like crying. With an angry thump, he put the last half of his beer on the table. The alcohol wasn’t helping his mood.  
  
“You don’t know that for sure,” Jaejoong comforted. “Maybe he’s gay. I’ve never actually seen him paired with anyone in the fan magazines, other than the normal fanservice with bandmates and co-stars.”  
  
Junsu sat up a little straighter. “You think so?”  
  
Jaejoong’s mouth twisted. “No, not really, but I hate seeing you so sad.”  
  
Junsu couldn’t help but laugh. Jaejoong was the most brutally honest person he knew and sometimes that just didn’t go with his desire to see his friends happy. “It’s okay. I have a couple of nice memories, which is more than I ever thought I’d have, and he might call me about the clothes.”  
  
“Then you better change your voicemail message. He’ll think he got the number wrong if he gets your message,” Jaejoong warned.  
  
Junsu pulled out his phone. “Shit. I hadn’t thought about that. What do I change it to? _‘Hi, you’ve reached Junsu unless you happen to be Yoochun and then…’”_  
  
“No, you make it generic. Take the name out altogether and just leave your number.”  
  
“Oh, of course.” Junsu opened his phone, quickly punching in a series of numbers and rerecording his message. “Why am I such a ditz when it comes to him?”  
  
“You’re attracted to him. Who can blame you? But if he calls, you’ve got to tell him the truth.”  
  
“What if he never calls back?”  
  
“Then it wouldn’t have worked anyway, would it?”  
  
Junsu hated it when Jaejoong got solemn and rational. He was always right. _Damn it_. Reluctantly he nodded, jumping as if shocked when the phone on the table vibrated. The only person who would text him at this hour was Jaejoong, who it obviously wasn’t. They both stared at the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Junsu hated it when Jaejoong got solemn and rational. He was always right. _Damn it_. Reluctantly he nodded, jumping as if shocked when the phone on the table vibrated. The only person who would text him at this hour was Jaejoong, who it obviously wasn’t. They both stared at the phone.  
   
Jaejoong finally burst. “Pick it up or I will!”  
  
Junsu reached for his phone, sliding it open.   
  


**I had fun tonight and I have your clothes. LOL That makes it sound like I had more fun than I did. I don’t think my phone shows up on Caller ID so here is my number. I’ll be back in Seoul on Thursday. Call me with a place I can bring your clothes.**  
---  
  
  
  
Junsu’s hands shook. _I have Park Yoochun’s cell phone number_. Jaejoong squealed, having snuck a peek over Junsu’s shoulder. “Yunho! Yoochun!”  
  
Yunho stuck his head out of the bedroom door. “Should I be worried that you can’t seem to remember my name?”  
  
“No… Yoochun… here….” Jaejoong pointed to the couch as he babbled, and Junsu was suddenly glad he hadn’t talked his friend into sneaking into the concert with him.   
  
“Yoochun is in our living room?” Yunho asked, skeptical since their living room was the size of a postage stamp, and Park Yoochun obviously wasn’t in it. He headed to the kitchen for another beer.  
  
“No. Junsu’s phone.”  
  
Yunho’s voice floated out of the kitchen. “Yoochun is in Junsu’s phone. Damn, I thought he was bigger than that.”  
  
“Will you listen?” Jaejoong demanded following his lover into the kitchen. “Yoochun sent Junsu a text!”  
  
Capitalizing on the momentary quiet, Junsu typed out a quick message.  
  


**I had fun too.**  
---  
  
  
  
The reply appeared so quickly that Yoochun must have had his phone in his hand.  
  


**I finally escaped. I didn’t expect you to be up.**  
---  
  
  
  


**I’m at a friend’s. Getting ready to head home.**  
---  
  
  
  


**Wish you were coming here instead.**  
---  
  
  
  
Junsu’s phone immediately buzzed with another message.  
  


**I’m sorry. That was out of line. You might not be 16, but I don’t expect you to come to a strange man’s hotel room in the middle of the night. Forgive me?**  
---  
  
  
  
The butterflies that had been fluttering in Junsu’s stomach since his phone buzzed melted into a molten puddle of lava. He was being flirted with, not just propositioned. Not that a proposition would be turned down…I kind of like the idea of being invited to Park Yoochun’s hotel room. Jaejoong’s warning ran through his mind. He should tell Yoochun the truth. His phone buzzed again. Apparently he had waited too long to reply.  
  


**Have I made you hate me?**  
---  
  
  
  
The irony of Yoochun being worried about offending him with all Junsu was hiding was almost ridiculous.  
  


**Never. I’m a little stunned that you would even care. How many fans come to your concerts in a year?**  
---  
  
  
  


**You aren’t just a fan. You let me sing to you. Will you let me sing to you again?**  
---  
  
  
  


**Please.**  
---  
  
  
  
Junsu wondered if it was possible to whimper in a text because that was how he felt his answer looked.  
  


**Will you go to dinner with me Thursday?**  
---  
  
  
  


**Yes.**  
---  
  
  
  
Jaejoong walked back from the kitchen, took one look at Junsu clutching his phone to his chest with a sappy grin on his face and said, “You didn’t tell him did you?”  
  
Reluctantly Junsu immerged from his bubble of bliss. “It’s not something to say in a text. I’m going to see him to get my clothes Thursday.” He decided to keep the ‘dinner’ part to himself.  
  
“Like it will be so much easier face to face,” Jaejoong scoffed.   
  
~~~~~  
  
The week flew by. Junsu didn’t think it was humanly possible for someone to text more than Jaejoong, but Yoochun was just as bad—not that Junsu minded. Every time his phone buzzed, he fell a little more in love and kicked himself a little harder for letting it happen. As Jaejoong reminded him frequently, Thursday night was the end of his charade, not the beginning of a relationship. Only it felt like the relationship had already started.   
  
They both were absolutely goofy. Yoochun had actually found time to text him during costume changes for his shows, and the only time Junsu had gone more than three hours without receiving a text was because Yoochun had been texting him from the shower and his phone got so wet it had to be replaced. It wasn’t one-sided or all in his head. Junsu knew that. Unfortunately, he also knew that Yoochun thought he was courting a girl. Junsu had been scrupulously honest about everything from his favorite food to his job to his love of soccer. Everything Yoochun knew about him was true… except for his gender. His phone buzzed.  
  


**Six hours.**  
---  
  
  
  
Junsu smiled. Yoochun had been counting down the hours until their date for the last two days. It made him ridiculously happy and uncontrollably anxious at the same time. Typing in a quick reply, he dialed Jaejoong.  
  
“Are you sure I should show up as me to tell him?” he started before even saying hello.  
  
“Yes.”   
  
“I’d have a better chance of having him listen to me if he wasn’t so shocked by my appearance. He’s liable to not let me say anything.”  
  
“The end result is the same, Susu. He’s got to know you’re a man.”  
  
“I’ll tell him. I promise. But if I had the time to explain, maybe I could make him understand.”  
  
“Oh sweetie….” Jaejoong sighed. Junsu could picture the worried expression on his best friend’s face.  
  
“I just want a chance, Jaejae… even if it’s a slim one.”  
  
“I told you before you started all this that it was a mistake.”   
  
“I know.” Junsu could hear Jaejoong breathing on the other end of the connection. “Help me, Jae. Please.”  
  
“Do you have anything to wear?”  
  
Junsu pumped his fist into the air. _Yes!_ “Not really. The only thing I had that fit me was the uniform that he’s bringing me on Thursday.”  
  
“This is so fucked up… you know that don’t you?” Jaejoong didn’t wait for a reply. “I can’t believe I’m enabling this. Meet me at Techichi in thirty minutes and we’ll find something for you to wear.”  
  
~~~~~  
  
Junsu straightened the hem of his skirt for the fifteenth time. It was shorter than the uniform skirt, but Jaejoong had convinced him it was okay. The skirt was made of a silky material that hit just above his knees and flared out at the base. He had on dark tights and matching flats. The shirt was actually a set of layered T-shirts, the middle one having a mid-length sleeve that made his arms appear more slender. It was topped by a flowing vest that draped to his hips in points of varying lengths. Once on the job, Jaejoong was unstoppable. Junsu had a matching purse to replace his backpack, new earrings and a charm bracelet that jangled when he moved. He really liked the sound and shook his hand again as he waited for Yoochun under the tree at the entrance to the park.  
  
“What does it mean when you hear bells the first time you see someone?” Yoochun asked as he walked from behind the wall to Junsu’s right.  
  
Junsu grinned so hard his cheeks hurt and had to restrain himself from throwing himself into Yoochun’s arms. “That the person you saw was playing with their charm bracelet?”  
  
Yoochun’s smile matched Junsu’s as he strolled to a stop in front of him, lifting his hand and cradling Junsu’s cheek as he stared into his eyes. “I missed you this week.”  
  
“How could you miss me?” Junsu snorted. “I talked to you more than anybody else.”  
  
Yoochun shrugged. “Maybe, but I still missed you. I get to enjoy your humor over the phone but I miss the smile that goes with it.” Yoochun’s hand moved to his new earring, a delicate dangling chain with a tear drop of tiger’s eye at the end, his fingers running down the chain to the stone. “These suit you.”  
  
“Thank you.” Junsu held his breath. Yoochun was so close Junsu could smell him, a blend of light spicy cologne and fresh air.  
  
“They are like the crosses you were wearing at the concert. They dance when you move.”  
  
Junsu swallowed, silently reminding himself to breathe or he was going to pass out. Jaejoong’s voice in the back of his head was ordering him to tell Yoochun the truth, but Junsu could feel the kiss that was coming with a tingle to the tips of his toes, and he wanted that kiss. One kiss for his memories—was that too much to ask? Jaejoong’s answer was a resounding YES, but Junsu chose to ignore it.  
  
Yoochun’s hand was back on his cheek. “I know this is the beginning of what is technically our first date, but I really want to kiss you. May I?”  
  
A shiver danced up Junsu’s spine, and he leaned closer, watching Yoochun’s mouth as his tongue darted out to moisten his lips. The soft sound of pure need that escaped Junsu’s lips must have worked as an answer because Yoochun’s mouth covered his, and Junsu felt the last of his soul sink into the man in front of him. Yoochun tilted his head, deepening the kiss, his hand sinking into Junsu’s hair to hold him as their mouths joined, clinging almost to the point of letting go, and then joining again. Junsu opened his mouth in a silent invitation that Yoochun didn’t accept, keeping the kiss all about the taste of Junsu’s lips. When he finally pulled away, Junsu lowered his head to Yoochun’s shoulder to catch his breath. “Wow,” he panted.  
  
Yoochun chest shook with a deep chuckle. “That has been building all week. I was afraid if I didn’t get it out of the way I’d be distracted all night.”  
  
“Sure you got it all out of your system?” Junsu asked, shooting Yoochun a coy look through his eye lashes. _This makeup thing is fun._  
  
“I’m sure I _didn’t_ , but I think doing it again will just make it worse.”  
  
Junsu tilted his head, courting another kiss.   
  
“Temptress,” Yoochun accused playfully, tugging on Junsu’s earring but stepping away. “We have reservations for eight just up the street. I thought we would walk.”  
  
Junsu pouted slightly as Yoochun stepped away but knew he didn’t have the talent for it that Jaejoong did. One pout from Jaejoong had Yunho indulging his every whim. Junsu decided to pay more attention the next time his friend pouted instead of ignoring him like he usually did—maybe he could pick up some pointers. He fell into step beside Yoochun as they strolled up the street, the backs of their hands brushing as they walked. When Yoochun’s fingers curled around his hand threading their fingers together, Junsu flushed and moved closer so their shoulders brushed. Apparently dressing up as a school girl had done something to his hormones because he was behaving more and more like his sister. When was the last time holding hands had made him blush?


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner flew by and Junsu was surprised when he flipped open his phone to find it was eleven-thirty and he had four missed calls from Jaejoong. While Yoochun paid the bill, he stepped outside the restaurant and hit dial.  
  
Jaejoong picked up halfway through the first ring. “Please tell me you told him.”  
  
Junsu looked at the sidewalk. He’d started to tell Yoochun four times during dinner but could never get the words out of his mouth.  
  
“You didn’t, did you?”  
  
“No,” Junsu admitted. “I can’t explain… I’ve got this feeling….”  
  
“You want to come over?” Jae offered.  
  
“I can’t. I only have a minute. Yoo—”  
  
“Oh my God! You’re still with him!” Junsu could picture Jaejoong pacing across his kitchen, waving his hands in the air as he talked. “You have got to tell him, Susu. This is way past—”  
  
Junsu saw Yoochun push open the door and silenced Jaejoong’s rant by flipping his phone shut and sliding it into his pocket.   
  
Yoochun’s arm slid around his shoulders. “Ready to go.” Junsu nodded and they headed back up the street. When they got to the park entrance where they had met, Yoochun tightened his hold on Junsu’s shoulder. “Can we walk a little longer?”  
  
“Yeah.” Junsu looked up at Yoochun from the corner of his eyes. What he really wanted was a repeat of the earlier kiss, but with Jaejoong screaming in his head, he didn’t figure he deserved one. Walking from one circle of light to the next along the dark path into the park, he tried his best to come up with words that would explain the mess he’d created without causing Yoochun to run away from him as fast as humanly possible. He was so caught up in his own internal dialog that he completely missed Yoochun’s growing agitation as they meandered through the paths.  
  
“I’ve got a confession to make.” Yoochun pulled them to a stop under an old tree.  
  
Shocked by Yoochun’s words, Junsu stumbled. He knows! He steeled himself for the accusation, the Jaejoong in his head reminding him that he deserved it while a calmer voice pointed out that Yoochun wouldn’t have spent almost four hours at dinner with him if he was aware of the deception. Yoochun caught him by the arms and pulled him close. The moment extended past the time necessary to keep him from falling, and Junsu gathered his courage. “What do you need to say?”  
  
“I don’t have your clothes to return. I forgot them. I flew back to take you to dinner, and I left them in the hotel room in Incheon.”  
  
Junsu was so relieved that he— Wait a minute. Did Yoochun say he flew back to take me to dinner? Catching Yoochun’s hand, he held it between both of his. “You flew back to take me to dinner? You mean you came back to Seoul just to see me?”  
  
Yoochun looked directly into Junsu’s shocked eyes and grinned sheepishly. “Yeah. We leave for the next stop on the tour from Incheon. I’ve got a flight back in three hours.”  
  
“That hardly leaves you enough time to get back to the airport and through security.”  
  
“They’ll get me through security, but I do need to leave soon. A car is picking me up at the entrance in….” Yoochun glanced at his watch. “Aish. Five minutes ago. Why is my time with you never enough?”  
  
“You need to go.” Junsu turned, pulling on Yoochun’s hand.  
  
Yoochun tugged back, drawing Junsu against him. “Not until I kiss you goodnight.” His hands brushed the fringe of bangs out of Junsu’s eyes. “Some things are more important than schedules.”  
  
Junsu’s breath caught in his throat. What was he doing? Yoochun treated him like he was precious and special, but Junsu couldn’t believe that because he’d started everything with a lie—a lie he couldn’t seem to get rid of. Junsu shook his head, refusing to meet Yoochun’s eyes. “I’m not more important. You should go.” Tell him. Tell him and he’ll be gone so fast you won’t know what hit you.  
  
Holding Junsu’s face firmly between his hands, Yoochun tipped it up, forcing Junsu to look at him. “Maybe I see something more than you do. Trust me. When we’re together magic happens.”  
  
Junsu’s eyes closed, desperately wanting to believe Yoochun’s words. He needed the magic of fairytales and legends to fix this mess. Yoochun’s lips touched Junsu’s and all thoughts of messes, lies and deception left his mind. How could something that felt this right ever be wrong? This time when his lips parted, Yoochun accepted, delving deep into Junsu’s mouth as if he was memorizing every contour. Yoochun kissed him until he was breathless, releasing Junsu’s lips reluctantly with a lingering pull on his bottom lip.  
  
Rubbing his cheek against Junsu’s hair, Yoochun held him tight to his chest. “I don’t want to leave you yet. Can we drive you home?”  
  
The question successfully snapped Junsu out of his desire-filled fog. “Ah… no. It’s right around the corner. I’ll be fine.”  
  
“I don’t feel right leaving you out at this time of night alone.”  
  
Junsu backed away, his fingers clinging to Yoochun’s hand until he stepped out of reach. “I’ve got my phone and it’s a well lit street.”  
  
“Call me when you get there so I know you’re safe?”  
  
Junsu nodded and turned, walking toward home. Now what? Apparently he couldn’t tell Yoochun the truth over the phone or in person. Jaejoong was going to kill him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Junsu woke the next morning to an incessant pounding. He opened his eyes, immediately squeezing them shut again to block out the bright sunlight. “Yeesh… what time is it?” His hand groped blindly for his phone on the nightstand. Bracing himself for the light streaming in through his window, he flipped open his phone. “Arghh….” Ten-thirty. He had seriously overslept and hated to think what his email inbox would hold. Why hadn’t his alarm gone off?  
  
He checked his phone again. Eighteen missed calls. That’s why. He’d muted his phone when Jaejoong wouldn’t quit calling. Rolling out of bed, he headed for the stairs, knowing who he was going to find outside the door. Jaejoong frequently came by during the day when his family was out and he was working, but this morning Junsu was in no mood to put up with Jaejoong’s recriminations. Peering through the peephole, he shouted, “Go away. I’m not letting you in.”  
  
Jaejoong lifted a small white bag and a cup of coffee from Junsu’s favorite coffeehouse. “I brought pastry.”  
  
 _Damn. He knows me too well._ Flipping open the lock, Junsu turned the knob and pulled the door open, walking away and up the stairs before Jaejoong could cross the threshold. “Fine. Come in, but I’m not talking about last night.”  
  
Jaejoong followed him up the stairs, setting the bag and coffee next to the computer on Junsu’s desk while Junsu pulled on a clean pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Junsu worked through his inbox, and Jae sat on his bed flipping through an old gamer magazine. Junsu was amazed at his friend’s restraint. When he finished answering the urgent emails, he leaned back in his chair and reached for his coffee. May as well get it over with. “Go ahead.”  
  
Jaejoong tossed the magazine onto the bed. “Why didn’t you tell him?”  
  
Junsu rolled his desk chair over to prop his feet on the bed next to Jae. “Oh I don’t know… I was out with a sexy, talented man who makes me laugh, couldn’t keep his eyes off me and kisses like a dream. Why wouldn’t I want to say something that would blow that all to hell?”  
  
“Because you aren’t what he thinks you are? My grandmother told me once that every date was a job interview to find a wife. I laughed at her and called her old-fashioned, but you know what? She was right. Well not about the wife part, but we date to find someone to spend our lives with. Unless you’re seriously considering a sex change operation to make Soo Yun permanent, how is what you’re building with Yoochun ever going to amount to more? No matter how good the date… or the kisses?”  
  
Junsu stayed silent, staring at his hands. What was there to say? Jaejoong was right and they both knew it. Junsu didn’t normally do casual when it came to relationships. He was looking for something permanent. At least he had been until Yoochun fell into his life. Now he’d settle for anything as long as it involved getting to spend more time with Yoochun.  
  
“The longer this goes on, the more he’s going to feel deceived… betrayed,” Jaejoong added.  
  
Junsu didn’t lift his eyes. “I know. The rational part of me understands that this is just a fantasy. Life is not a fairy tale ball. There is no way I’m going to unmask myself at midnight and have him declare his undying love for me. I just wanted to collect a couple precious memories. Is that so wrong?”  
  
“Yes, when you might hurt him in the process.”  
  
“I don’t want to hurt him, but he’s a superstar. I’m a momentary distraction at best. Two or three dates and he goes back to his world and I go back to mine.”  
  
“And how long does it take you to recover from the broken heart?” Jaejoong was far too perceptive for his own good.  
  
Junsu frowned. “Some things are worth a little pain.”  
  
Jaejoong shook his head, eyes darting to Junsu’s phone when it rang. Junsu answered it and his whole face changed. He broke into a beaming smile, joy dancing in his eyes.   
  
Junsu wished he could spend all day listening to Yoochun’s voice on the phone. They had talked while Yoochun waited for his plane, Junsu drifting off to sleep with the low comforting rumble of Yoochun’s voice in his ear.   
  
“Do you like to dance?” Yoochun asked.  
  
“Of course. Doesn’t everybody?” Junsu tucked one of his legs beneath the other.  
  
Yoochun laughed. “No… or at least most people don’t know _how_ to dance. Want to go dancing Thursday night?”  
  
Junsu grinned. “Are you coming to Seoul for any reason other than seeing me?” Jaejoong raised an eyebrow at that statement. Junsu waved him off, mouthing silently that he’d explain later.  
  
“No, but I don’t have a show on Thursday, and I want to see you.”  
  
“You’re blushing,” Jaejoong accused.  
  
Junsu covered the phone with his hand, hushing Jaejoong. “Stay quiet or leave. Your choice.”  
  
Jaejoong rolled his eyes but stayed where he was.  
  
“What did you have in mind?” Junsu asked.  
  
“My question gave it away, but I was thinking we could go dancing. I know this great club. It’s a little dressier, but I won’t have to worry about being bugged. It’s known for its discretion.”  
  
Junsu looked at Jaejoong leaning back against his headboard. “Can I bring a friend… and his partner?”  
  
“Yeah, I don’t see why not,” Yoochun agreed readily.  
  
“They’re gay. Will that bother you or this club?”Junsu was very protective of his friends and wasn’t going to expose them to ridicule. He also wanted to hear Yoochun's reaction to his friends being a gay couple.  
  
“Not at all. Is it Yunho and Jaejoong? You talk about them quite a bit.”  
  
“Yeah. They’re my best friends. I’m sorry if I babbled. Working from the house, I don’t get to talk much during the day, and it tends to come gushing out at the slightest invitation of conversation.”  
  
“Gush all you want, baby,” Yoochun teased.   
  
Yoochun’s words brought some not-so-innocent thoughts to Junsu’s head, but he sat on them. He might be able to finagle another kiss or two, but he couldn’t risk more.   
  
“What time?” Junsu asked. When Yoochun had answered, he asked for more specifics on the location and exactly how dressed up they needed to be. Flipping his phone shut before he was tempted to say something exceedingly sentimental like, “I love you”, Junsu spun in his chair to look at Jaejoong. “We have a date to go dancing on Thursday and he invited you and Yunho too.”  
  
Jaejoong just stared at him, mouth open. 


	6. Chapter 6

Now that Junsu _was_ trying to impress Yoochun and not just sneaking past security guards, he couldn’t just throw some clothes in a backpack and get dressed on the way. So, despite strong protests, Jaejoong agreed to let Junsu get ready for their double date at his apartment. Yunho answered the door, looking Junsu up and down. “At least you still look normal. I’m not sure I can deal with this.”  
  
Junsu walked into the apartment, dropping his bag by the couch. “I know, and I’m sorry. I really shouldn’t ask you to, but….”  
  
Yunho clasped Junsu’s shoulder in a reassuring squeeze. “It’s okay. As long as I’m not the one who has to dress up, I’ll suffer through. I warn you though—I’m taking pictures.”  
  
“You can’t… Yoochun would…,” Junsu stammered.  
  
“I don’t care about Yoochun, and I’m not going to post them online. What kind of a guy do you think I am?” Yunho waited for Junsu to look properly repentant. “You’re the one I’m going to blackmail. You’ll be digging dirt out of my cleats for years.”  
  
“Fucker.” Junsu shoved Yunho’s shoulder, knocking him off balance as they both laughed.  
  
“I don’t even want to know,” Jaejoong said from the door to the bedroom. Both Junsu and Yunho stared at Jaejoong slack-jawed. He was dressed in skin tight black jeans, tucked into black boots that came almost to his knees. A sheer white shirt, open halfway down his chest, was layered under a black leather vest, and he had finished the outfit with matching leather cuffs at his wrists.  
  
“Damn, baby.” Yunho started to move toward Jaejoong, but Junsu held him back.  
  
“Oh, no, you don’t. If you go in there with him, I won’t see either of you ’til morning. You’ll just have to enjoy the anticipation until you get home.” Junsu picked up his bag and walked past Jaejoong, swatting his arm as he passed. “You _have_ a boyfriend. You couldn’t have dressed down for just one night?” he groused.  
  
Jaejoong followed him into the bedroom, looking down at himself. “You want me to change?”  
  
“No.” Junsu sighed. “It really doesn’t matter what you wear, but sometimes it’s hard to be your best friend.”  
  
Jaejoong scoffed, picking up Junsu’s bag and dumping the contents on the bed. “You say that like you aren’t every bit as sexy as I am. Can I help it if you’ve decided to hide all your best assets under girl clothes? What are these?” Jaejoong held up two silicone breasts with a look of horror on his face.  
  
Junsu snatched them out of his hands, pushing them back in the bag. “They’re falsies. If he accidentally brushes against one or touches me, it will feel more natural. The socks felt like under-stuffed pillows.”  
  
“Accidentally touches you? Are you nuts? How did you get them?”  
  
“I ordered them on the Internet. They come in all sizes and have special glue you use to attach them to your chest.”  
  
Jaejoong shook his head. “I _so_ don’t want to know what websites you’ve been on. Falsies? Junnie, where is this going to end? Yoochun thinks you’re a girl. He’s obviously straight, or he wouldn’t be dating you. Please, Junnie. Think about this,” Jaejoong pleaded.  
  
“I have thought about it. This is important to me, Jaejae. I’m asking you as my friend.”  
  
Jaejoong closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Come on then, let’s get you ready. Did you bring everything we talked about?”  
  
Junsu nodded, stripping out of his jeans and T-shirt. First he pulled on a tight pair of bike shorts. Jaejoong raised an eyebrow, propping his hand on his hip. “I don’t remember talking about those.”  
  
“We didn’t, but if I start to get excited, they… they help.” Junsu gestured to the way they confined his body.  
  
“Won’t that hurt?”  
  
“Maybe, but it won’t be visible.” Junsu reached for the thigh-high stockings. They were heavy opaque black with lace tops that would end right under the edge of his skirt.  
  
“I swear if you don’t tell him by the end of tonight, I’m going to do it,” Jaejoong warned.  
  
Junsu stopped with one stocking on and his foot pulled up ready for the second. “Jaejae, I promise, when the time is right, I’ll tell him, but don’t make me ruin what might be my last night with him worrying about what you’re going to say.”  
  
“Oh, Susu.” Jaejoong sat next to him on the bed. “I just don’t want you to get hurt, but all right, I won’t say anything.”  
  
“Thank you.” Junsu put his head on Jae’s shoulder. “I know I’m a mess.”  
  
Jaejoong’s arm slid around his shoulders, squeezing him close. “You aren’t a mess, but I’m afraid you’re falling in love. Love can make you do stupid things.”  
  
“How much worse would it be if I said that maybe I was already in love?” Junsu whispered.  
  
Jaejoong dropped a kiss on the top of Junsu’s head, choosing not to answer the question. “I’ll do my best to make this an awesome night. Now where’s the skirt?”  
  
~~~~~  
  
Yoochun called from in front of Jaejoong and Yunho’s building. They had agreed that having a car and driver would be nice so they all could drink and enjoy the night, so Yoochun had arranged to pick them up. At the moment, Junsu wished he had a head start on the drinking. Every muscle in his body was quivering as he walked down the stairs, thankful that he’d decided against the high-heels. The beads trimming the bottom of his skirt added weight that made the material swing and flow around his legs, showing flashes of the lacy tops of his stockings and soft caramel skin of his thighs. With every step, he considered turning around and running back upstairs.  
  
Until he saw Yoochun.  
  
Unlike their last date, Junsu didn’t resist the urge to run to him, wrapping his arms around Yoochun’s neck and tipping his head up hoping for a kiss. Yoochun’s hands sank deep in Junsu’s hair to hold his head still. He looked into his eyes for a moment before covering his mouth in a heated kiss, running his tongue along Junsu’s bottom lip before slipping it inside. He swept Junsu’s mouth, sucking at his tongue to relearn the taste, leaving Junsu breathless when his lips were finally released.  
  
“Seven days is too long to be away from you.” Yoochun’s thumb traced circles on Junsu’s cheek.  
  
Having completely forgotten that his friends were behind him, Junsu jumped when Jaejoong cleared his throat. “Oh… I….” Junsu stepped away from Yoochun, who threaded their fingers together and held his hand firmly. “Yoochun, these are my friends, Jaejoong and Yunho.”  
  
Junsu braced himself. He wasn’t sure quite what he was expecting—a bolt of lightning or the sidewalk splitting in two under his feet—but Yoochun simply greeted both his friends, his eyes lingering no longer on Jaejoong than they did on Yunho and immediately returning to Junsu.   
  
“Are we ready to go?” Yoochun asked, nodding to the driver.  
  
Jaejoong and Yunho ducked into the back of the limo when the driver opened the door. Yoochun made a small gesture with his hand, and the driver closed the door and walked around the car to get in himself. Junsu looked up confused, and Yoochun dropped a chaste kiss on his upturned lips. “You look beautiful tonight.”  
  
Junsu looked down, blushing, but managed to squeeze out, “Thank you.”  
  
“I bought you a present.” Yoochun reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small gold box. “I was hoping you might wear them.”  
  
Junsu looked down at the box as Yoochun placed it in his hands, and then back up at Yoochun. “You didn’t have to—”  
  
“They made me think of you. Open it.”  
  
Junsu pulled the lid off the box and stared down at a delicate pair of dangling earrings. Fine gold links connecting tiny pearls dangled from a small hook and ended with a leaping dolphin. “They’re beautiful.”  
  
Yoochun lifted one from the bed of cotton. “Can I put them on you?”  
  
Junsu held his breath as he nodded. Yoochun pushed Junsu’s hair behind his ears, removing the plain hoops he was wearing and replacing them with the dolphins. “We were at the coast this week and every morning the dolphins would play in the waves. I wished so much to be able to share it with you, and then I saw these in hotel gift shop.” Both earrings in, Yoochun fluffed Junsu’s hair back into place with his fingers. “They look nice. We probably shouldn’t keep your friends waiting any longer.”  
  
Junsu laughed with a little shake of his head, the dolphins swinging against his neck. “Jaejoong wouldn’t dare say anything after all the hours I’ve spent waiting on him.”  
  
Yoochun grinned. “Are you saying that your friend is high maintenance?”  
  
“Oh, God, yes.”   
  
Yoochun held the door open, and Junsu slid onto the leather seat. Yunho and Jaejoong were cuddled on the seat opposite him, and Junsu flushed, his heart racing as Yoochun settled close to his side and extended his arm across the back of the seat behind him. Yunho glared at Yoochun, and Jaejoong poked his boyfriend in the side. Yunho relaxed slightly as the couples exchanged small talk on the way across town.  
  
When the black car came to a stop at the curb in front of the club, the doorman immediately unhooked the burgundy velvet rope, allowing them access as people waiting in line craned their heads trying to see who had arrived. Junsu swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. Hand tucked securely in Yoochun’s, he leaned into the solid warmth of his arm and whispered, “How do you get used to this?”  
  
Yoochun smiled at him. “You don’t. You just get good at pretending.”  
  
Junsu released a gush of breath and relaxed slightly. It helped to know that Yoochun wasn’t as comfortable as he appeared. The singer always appeared unflappable, like nothing ever upset him.   
  
Just inside, the manager appeared, shaking Yoochun’s hand and escorting them to a corner table near the dance floor. He took their drink order himself, letting them know that the first round was on the house. The number of times the man bowed made Junsu dizzy, and everyone at the table relaxed visibly when he left.  
  
Yoochun took a drink of his scotch before grabbing Junsu’s hand and pulling him to his feet. “Let’s dance.”  
  
Junsu beamed. He loved to dance and the idea of dancing with Yoochun was more intoxicating than the drink in his hand. The music was heavy and rhythmic. Junsu closed his eyes and let it sink into him, taking control of his body as he swayed and turned, his skirt flaring in an undulating wave. Even with his eyes closed, he knew exactly where Yoochun was and danced a perfect counterpoint to his movements.   
  
The song changed, the next number slow and sultry. Yoochun’s hands settled on Junsu’s waist pulling him close until their bodies were barely brushing. Junsu’s pulse jumped, and he swayed, light-headed. Yoochun pulled him closer, his hands sliding around to the small of Junsu’s back. Junsu opened his eyes and the first thing the focused on was Yoochun’s mouth curved in a gentle smile. Raising his eyes to Yoochun’s, he found the same amused glint. “What?” Junsu asked with a half-laugh.   
  
Yoochun kissed his forehead. “You weren’t kidding when you said you liked to dance. I’ve never seen anyone lose themselves so completely in the music.”  
  
“Is that a bad thing?” Junsu asked, suddenly self-conscious.  
  
“Just the opposite. It’s one of the most sensual things I’ve ever seen. You look how I feel when I’m singing a song I’ve composed—like the music is actually a part of me.” Yoochun’s fingers traced the shell of Junsu’s ear, sliding down the chain to rub the dolphin.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The night passed all too quickly for Junsu. Between dancing with Yoochun and laughing at the table with Jaejoong and Yunho, Junsu couldn’t remember ever having a better night. The band announced the last song, and Yoochun moved his hand from Junsu’s knee to take his hand. “One more to get me through another week?”  
  
Junsu nodded, following him onto the dance floor, happy the song was a slow one. Stepping into Yoochun’s embrace, he wrapped his arms around Yoochun’s neck and rested his head on his shoulder. As they swayed to the music, Yoochun’s fingers traced the line of Junsu’s spine. “I’m going to do it again,” he rasped, the timbre of his voice spreading chills over Junsu’s skin.  
  
“Going to do what again?” Junsu asked softly, distracted by the way Yoochun’s lips were hovering so close to his in a near kiss.  
  
“Move too fast.” Yoochun’s lips brushed the corner of Junsu’s mouth.   
  
Desperately wanting the kiss, Junsu encouraged him. “Please.”  
  
Instead of claiming Junsu’s mouth, Yoochun pulled slightly away, fingers threading into Junsu’s hair. “I’m falling in love with you.”  
  
Junsu froze, his heart climbing into his throat. _Jaejoong was right. He wasn’t the only one that was going to get hurt. He was going to hurt Yoochun, and he couldn’t bear to do that._ Closing his eyes, he hooked his hand behind Yoochun’s neck and guided their lips together. He would do the right thing, but he wanted one more kiss first.


	7. Chapter 7

The limo pulled to the curb in front of Yunho and Jaejoong’s apartment. Junsu had been uncharacteristically quiet on the ride home from the club. He leaned against Yoochun’s chest, with Yoochun’s arm wrapped around his shoulders, trying to memorize every detail of the man he’d known too briefly and didn’t expect to see after tonight. Jaejoong tried several times to catch his eyes to ask if something was wrong, but Junsu was so focused on rehearsing the right words to tell Yoochun the truth that he didn’t notice. When the driver opened the door, Yunho pulled his protesting lover out of the car and into the building.  
  
“But Junsu—” Jae said, pointing back at the car.  
  
“Is an adult and doesn’t need your help.” Yunho placed a hand on Jaejoong’s back and pushed him up the stairs.  
  
The driver looked in at Yoochun, who shook his head. When the door closed, Yoochun turned on the seat to face Junsu. “I upset you with what I said at the club, didn’t I? I can’t seem to control myself around you.”  
  
Junsu felt tears welling up in his eyes and felt an almost panicked need to get away from Yoochun. He couldn’t bear to see the hurt and disgust in Yoochun’s eyes when he revealed the truth, but he couldn’t let Yoochun think that he didn’t want his love… even if Junsu wasn’t who Yoochun thought he was, Yoochun’s feelings were returned a hundred times over and he deserved to know that.  
  
Junsu swallowed to clear the tightness in his throat, knowing that he’d never get a full confession out with Yoochun so close. _Maybe there are more important words to say face to face._ Junsu ran his hand up the soft silk of Yoochun’s shirt, slipping his fingers in the open collar to curve around his neck and pull him close for a kiss. The kiss went from soft to desperate. Junsu pulled away when he felt the effect the kiss was having on Yoochun’s body, knowing it couldn’t go any farther. He released Yoochun’s mouth reluctantly, his lips hovering just out of reach, his eyes still closed. “You didn’t upset me. You only said out loud what I’ve been feeling. You’re a lot braver than I am.” He opened his eyes and watched as the concern in Yoochun’s gaze melted into surprise, and then simmering desire.  
  
“Let me drive you home, or come home with me,” Yoochun offered, raising Junsu’s hand to his lips and kissing his knuckles. “I don’t want this night to end.”  
  
Junsu didn’t either, but he knew it had to. You couldn’t base a relationship on a lie and that was all they had. Junsu shook his head sadly, unable to meet Yoochun’s eyes. “No, I’m staying here tonight, and I need to go inside.”  
  
“We don’t have to—”  
  
Junsu laid his fingers over Yoochun’s mouth. “That’s not it. I want to… I want _you_. More than anything, but I can’t.”  
  
Yoochun nodded and kissed Junsu’s palm. “I don’t have to fly out again until Tuesday. Can we meet for breakfast?”  
  
Junsu looked at the floor. “If you still want to meet me for breakfast in the morning, call me.”  
  
“I can tell you right now that I want to see you.” Yoochun looked puzzled.  
  
Junsu’s lips curved into a sad smile. “Call me in the morning.”  
  
“Okay.” Yoochun leaned in for another kiss and Junsu met him, opening his mouth and pouring all of his feeling into the physical connection. Yoochun tipped Junsu’s chin up with his fingers, kissing him thoroughly but not pressing for more. With a soft moan, he drank Junsu’s lips, sucking, pulling, tasting.  
  
Forcing himself to pull away, Junsu reached for the door handle. He had to get away from Yoochun before he started to cry. Stealing one more quick kiss, he whispered, “I love you,” against Yoochun’s lips and darted out of the car.  
  
Entering the lobby of Jaejoong’s building, Junsu stepped out of sight and watched as the car idled at the curb for several minutes before it pulled away. He glanced at the stairs but couldn’t face Jaejoong yet. Flipping open his phone, he dialed Yunho’s cell number as he walked back out onto the sidewalk. It wasn’t far to his house, and he needed the walk to clear his head.  
  
Yunho answered on the second ring. “Why are you calling _me_?”  
  
“Because I can’t face Jaejoong right now,” Junsu answered. “Tell him he’s right and it’s over, okay?”  
  
“Oh, Su… I’m sorry. Come up and we’ll have a beer. We can break all Yoochun's CDs into tiny bits.”  
  
Junsu chuckled weakly. “It’s not his fault. I’m the one that messed everything up. I just want to go home. I’ll talk to you guys tomorrow.”  
  
Disconnecting the call, Junsu walked the rest of the way home. It was late enough that he didn’t have to face his parents or Hana as he dragged himself up to his room. It felt like someone had sucked all the oxygen out of the air around him, but he still had one more thing to do before he could lie down and pretend to sleep. He pulled out his phone and dialed Yoochun.  
  
The phone rang four times before switching over to voicemail. He didn’t want to tell Yoochun the truth in a voicemail message, but he knew that if he didn’t, he’d have to get his courage up all over again. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to leave a message that was simple and clear. Hanging up, he called back, adding, “Everything else I ever said to you was true.” He couldn’t repeat the ‘I love you’ without his voice breaking, but he prayed that Yoochun would understand what he was trying to say. Flipping his phone closed, he turned it off. He’d call and get a new number tomorrow. He knew he was being a coward, but he didn’t think his heart could take Yoochun calling to yell at him for his deception.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sometime after dawn, Junsu must have fallen asleep because he woke to Jaejoong pulling him out of bed by his feet. “Quit it!” He kicked away from his friend and crawled back under the covers.  
  
“It’s time for breakfast.”  
  
“Not hungry.”  
  
“Don’t care. I’m not letting you stay in bed all day and wallow in self-pity. You had three incredible weeks with the second sexiest man on the planet, and you need to consider yourself lucky for what you had, not miserable for what you lost.”  
  
“Second sexiest?” Junsu couldn’t stop himself from asking.  
  
“Yunho,” Jae stated like it should be obvious to the world.  
  
Junsu nodded. Yeah, he should have guessed that. “Joongie, I don’t want to go out. I don’t want to get dressed. I want to stay in bed all day and feel sorry for myself,” Junsu whined. “Tomorrow you can come and cheer me up.”  
  
“I know that is what you _want_ to do, but it isn’t what is best for you. Get up and put on your sexiest daytime clothes. You’ve spent way too much time in girl’s clothes lately, and I’m afraid you’ve forgotten how attractive you can be as a man.”  
  
Junsu buried his head under his pillow. “No.”  
  
Yanking the pillow out of Junsu’s hands, Jaejoong tossed it across the room and started to layer clothes at the foot of the bed. “Yes.”  
  
Junsu glared at his friend but pulled himself out of bed anyway. There was no arguing with Jaejoong once he made up his mind.  
  
“Look, I brought you my leather vest that you’re always begging to borrow.”  
  
Junsu rolled his eyes. Leave it to Jaejoong to be generous when looking sexy was his lowest priority. The sincere look in his friend’s eyes made Junsu reach for it and smile. It wasn’t Jaejoong’s fault. He’d tried his best to get Junsu to be honest earlier. “Fine. What am I wearing it with?”  
  
Digging through the clothes he had pulled out, Jaejoong started handing things to Junsu. “These jeans. These boots, and I’m thinking you should layer a black sleeveless T-shirt and that plaid flannel shirt, with the sleeves rolled up. It’ll show off the muscles in your chest.”  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jaejoong stepped to the side, letting Junsu enter the restaurant first. “It’s too crowded in here. Let’s sit out on the patio in the back.”  
  
Junsu shrugged and wove his way through the small café tables. Stepping onto the sunny patio, he froze. Yunho and Yoochun were sitting at a corner table sipping coffee and laughing. Junsu turned to run away, colliding with Jaejoong’s chest. “Oh, no, you don’t.”  
  
“You lied to me.”  
  
“Not really. I told you coming with me was for your own good. Now come on.” Jaejoong took Junsu’s hand and pulled him toward the table. 


	8. Chapter 8

Junsu quit struggling against Jae’s pull when Yoochun looked at him and smiled. The same fire burned in Yoochun’s eyes that had melted him in the car the night before. Knowing that it was directed at him without the shield of his schoolgirl persona made him tremble uncontrollably.   
  
Yunho stood up, offering his chair to Junsu. “Have a seat.”  
  
Junsu sat because he wasn’t sure what else to do, and his knees were about to give out anyway. “Well I guess we’ll leave you two to have breakfast. I don’t do mornings, and my pillow is calling,” Jaejoong said.   
  
Yunho laughed, slinging a casual arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders. “That just might be the world’s greatest understatement.”   
  
Yoochun laughed, his eyes following the couple as they walked through the door and back into the café. The laugh faded, the sparkle leaving his eyes as they switched to Junsu. “It’s not nice to break up with people over the phone.” His voice was soft, and Junsu could hear the hurt under the light, teasing tone of the statement.  
  
Junsu blinked, unsure of what to say. “I’m sorry… I didn’t _want_ to do it at all.” He’d rehearsed this conversation a million times in his head, but not one of the scenarios had gone like this.  
  
“You should be sorry. If I’d believed you, it would have broken my heart.” The light, almost humorous tone didn’t change, and the contrast to the serious words kept Junsu off balance.  
  
“Well… but… as you can see… it wouldn’t have worked out,” Junsu stammered, gesturing to his body. “I’m really sorry I lied to you.”  
  
“What was the lie?”  
  
“What?” Junsu stared at Yoochun. Was he kidding?   
  
“What did you lie about?”  
  
Clearing his throat, Junsu stated, “I’m not a girl and my name’s not Soo Yun. It’s Junsu.”  
  
“Is that all?”  
  
“Yes. Isn’t that enough?”  
  
“So your nickname probably really is Susu,” Yoochun guessed.  
  
Junsu nodded. “Yeah, for people I know really well. My sister Hana thought it would be easier to remember to answer if people were calling me something real.”  
  
“Smart girl.”  
  
Junsu’s patience snapped. Shifting in his chair, he asked, “Aren’t you going to say _anything_ about me being a man?”  
  
“I knew.”  
  
Junsu’s eyes widened, his voice cracking. _“You knew?”_   
  
Yoochun nodded, taking a slow sip of his coffee. “I should have figured it out the second I chose you from the audience, but it wasn’t until I had you in the dressing room that I knew for sure.”  
  
“How—? Did you see something?”  
  
Yoochun shook his head. “I wanted you so badly my chest ached. I haven’t been attracted to a woman since I was twelve and thought I was in love with my music teacher. It turns out I was just in love with music.”  
  
“But… you never said anything.”  
  
“Some men like cross-dressing. I figured you’d tell me when you were ready. How you chose to dress didn’t bother me. It’s the person inside I’m attracted to. I didn’t expect to be dumped before getting a chance to tell you that it didn’t matter. I tried calling you all night, but your phone was off. The name I had wasn’t real, and I didn’t know where you lived, but I knew where Jaejoong lived. He’s a really good friend, and the people in his building are very understanding.”  
  
“I know. Most of the time, Jaejoong’s a saint,” Junsu mumbled distractedly. “Huh? What? What happened with the people in his building?”  
  
“Well, I knew which building, but not which apartment. I knocked on a few doors this morning. If that hadn’t worked, my next step was to track down Hana through her school.”  
  
Junsu’s brain finally caught up with the surreal conversation. “Wait a minute! So you’re gay?”  
  
“Completely.” Yoochun smiled at Junsu like his confusion was the cutest thing in the world.  
  
A frown wrinkled the skin between Junsu’s eyebrows. “So you knew I was a man when you kissed me?”  
  
Yoochun nodded.  
  
“And when we went dancing?”   
  
Yoochun nodded again, his smile getting broader.  
  
“And when I asked if you had a problem with my best friends being gay?” Another nod. “And when you told me that you loved me?”  
  
Yoochun’s eyes softened and reached over to stroke the back of Junsu’s hand. “Yeah. Especially then.”  
  
“We need to pay the check.” Junsu stood up abruptly, and Yoochun looked worried.   
  
“We paid for the coffee when we ordered it. What’s wrong?”  
  
Junsu placed a hand on each arm of Yoochun’s chair and leaned close to whisper in his ear, his voice a low growl. “I’ve spent the last three weeks fantasizing about you and thinking that I couldn’t have you because of what you’d find under my clothes. If we don’t leave now, I’m going to shock that little old lady, and I’d hate for her to spill her tea.”  
  
~~~~~  
  
The driver’s eyes remained fixed on a point in the distance as Junsu pressed his crotch against Yoochun’s ass while the singer bent to enter the car. Junsu wondered in passing if they trained limo drivers to ignore sexual behavior during driving school. Yoochun reached out of the open door, derailing his random thoughts by capturing his hand and tugging him in to the car.  
  
Junsu tumbled onto the seat, the full length of his body pressed against Yoochun. The chest under his hand rumbled with approval as he nipped at Yoochun’s neck. He pressed his full weight against his lover, but it wasn’t enough contact. “Want to feel you.” Junsu gasped, pulling futilely at clothes as his hips pressed down, dragging against the hard ridge of Yoochun’s arousal.   
  
Yoochun caught his wrists, spinning him beneath him on the leather seat and trapping his hands over his head. Bringing his other hand up to Junsu’s face, he cupped his chin, forcing their eyes to meet. “I’ve wanted to touch you for so long, but every time I did anything more than kiss you, you shied away.”  
  
“I thought you wanted to touch a girl. Touching me would have been an unpleasant surprise.”  
  
Yoochun’s hand delved under Junsu’s shirt, his fingers tracing the sculpted curves of his abs. “Definitely not a girl. This is exactly what I dreamed of touching. Fuck, you’re sexy.”  
  
Junsu shook with the intensity of Yoochun’s look. His skin burned everywhere the singer rubbed against him.  
  
“I’m probably moving too fast again, but I can’t seem to stop,” Yoochun growled. He pressed close, pinning Junsu’s hips with his own, the overwhelming strength in his lithe body causing Junsu to shiver. Yoochun nuzzled Junsu’s throat and chest. He smelled like a combination of soap and spring grass. Sliding his hands under Junsu to grip his ass, he pulled him close, pressing his thigh between his legs and encouraging Junsu to rub against it.  
  
“Ah, fuck… don’t you dare stop.” Junsu complied willingly, pushing up against him and whimpering when he achieved the contact he desired. “Ah, fuck…Yoochun-ah. More,” he pleaded softly.  
  
“Much more of this, and I’m going to come,” Yoochun warned.  
  
“Don’t care. I’ll come with you.”  
  
Yoochun rode him hard, pressing his cock against his muscular abdomen, feeling Junsu’s answering erection on his thigh. “Yeah, baby. Let go.”  
  
Junsu’s legs spread wider, his body crying out for Yoochun’s complete possession. He needed more. Closer. Harder. He ached to have Yoochun buried deep in his body, but he wasn’t sure he hold off his climax long enough… or that he even wanted to. Yoochun pushed a second knee between his trembling thighs. Junsu squirmed against him, trying desperately to tilt his hips and bring the thrusting shaft into full contact with his own arousal. “Oh God, I want you inside me,” Junsu whimpered.   
  
Yoochun spread his knees apart until he rested flush up against the most intimate part of Junsu’s body. Buried completely between Junsu’s widespread spread legs, Yoochun’s eyes never wavered from his face as he moved in long, deliberate strokes. “Not enough time. It’s a short drive. Just let go. Come for me.”  
  
Junsu moaned, looking up into Yoochun’s eyes. His body trembled from head to foot, in a long shuddering wave, the damp spot on the front of his jeans growing. He was going to make an awful mess of the outfit Jaejoong had so carefully planned for him.  
  
Yoochun snapped his hips forward, and Junsu could feel how hard he was... how much he wanted him. Junsu’s eyes fluttered closed, surrendering to Yoochun completely. Yoochun surged forward again, watching as Junsu’s body responded to him. A pleased, satisfied rumble rose in his throat. “We fit perfectly.”   
  
Yoochun cradled Junsu’s chin again, his thumb sweeping the full bottom lip. “Open your eyes,” he rasped. Junsu forced his eyes open but couldn’t get them to focus.   
  
“If you had any idea how you look… the flush of your cheeks… they way your lips part when I do this….” Yoochun snapped his hips forward again, and Junsu trembled. Unable to resist, Yoochun dipped his head, sucking at the pink tongue that peeked out to wet Junsu’s lips just before their mouths met. His erection pulsed against Junsu’s belly, rubbing and sliding with delicious friction. Junsu pleaded and squirmed, and Yoochun groaned, riding him faster, grinding into the sweet welcoming flesh.   
  
Junsu writhed under him, arching up into every thrust, his voice nothing more than short gasps and begging moans. His hands still trapped, he raised his legs, locking his ankles behind Yoochun’s hips. He was achingly erect, panting and rocking against him. “Please. Please,” he chanted, desperately trying to get the small increase in friction that would let him find his release.   
  
“That’s it. Come for me,” Yoochun coaxed. “I want to watch you come.”  
  
Yoochun freed Junsu’s arms, which immediately wrapped around him. Pressing down hard, he moved with his lover as the slender body convulsed with pleasure. Claiming Junsu’s lips in a deep, soul-searching kiss, his hands skimmed up the sides of Junsu’s chest, the thumbs grazing the sensitive indentations between his ribs, beginning the cycle of arousal all over again.  
  
Yoochun’s mouth closed over his nipple, and Junsu arched into the caress, despite the lassitude that had swept over him with his climax. He didn’t think it was possible to get enough of Yoochun’s touch. His hands cradled his lover’s head, encouraging the sweet contact to continue. Yoochun slid both hands under Junsu’s back, holding him, and traced his tongue lightly across Junsu’s chest to the other nipple, teasing it into a tight bud and then rolling it gently between his teeth and tongue. Junsu moaned then, the sound low and appreciative, and he felt Yoochun’s grip on him tighten in response. “We’ve got to stop.”  
  
“No! Why?” Junsu whined.  
  
“We’ll be at the hotel soon. I don’t want to make love to you on the back seat of a car when I can spread you out on my bed and feast on every inch of you.”  
  
Junsu whimpered, wanting to protest, but the car pulled to a stop, and he heard the door slam as the driver got out. Yoochun kept the door locked long enough for them to do their best to make themselves presentable if not completely decent. Squeezing Junsu’s hand, he raised it to his lips. “Let’s go indulge ourselves with down pillows and room service. I even have a Jacuzzi.”  
  
Junsu groaned, allowing himself to be pulled from the car, across the lobby, up the elevator and down the hall. It was entirely too far, but he just kept telling himself that at the end, he got Yoochun.  
  
Yoochun fit to the key card into the lock, pushing open the door to a luxurious suite. Honestly, Junsu expected nothing less, and no hotel room could rival Yoochun for his attention. Stripping off his vest and shirt, he turned to Yoochun, starting on his buttons. Yoochun helped and they were both completely naked before they could make it across the room to the bed.  
  
Scooting to the middle of the soft king-sized mattress, Junsu stretched out on his back, reaching for Yoochun. Yoochun crawled over him, trailing kisses from his knee to the center of his chest. Turning his face to one side, Yoochun’s cheek rested on the smooth chest, the fingers of one hand moving to trace reverently over Junsu, seeking out and finding the curve of his neck, the muscles in his shoulder, and the pattern of his ribs. They paused over his heart, feeling the rapid beat beneath the skin, and then Junsu heard the sound of his own name being whispered, “Junsu-ah.” He could feel the puff of breath expelled in the utterance and recognized with wonder that Yoochun’s voice sounded nearly reverent. How was it possible that someone like Yoochun could want him that much?  
  
Yoochun lay directly on top of him, his legs bracketed by Junsu’s, their abdomens and chests aligned, their bodies pressed tightly together. Junsu felt more than heard the moan of pure, sensual pleasure rise up from deep in his lover’s chest. Yoochun’s mouth closed over his, capturing the sound between them, turning it into a tremor as it escaped through Junsu.  
  
Junsu shuddered, his legs moving further apart reflexively, and he heard Yoochun’s breath release in a hiss. “Need you.” Yoochun’s voice was unsteady as he shifted, his knees coming to rest on either side of Junsu’s hips. Sitting up, he stared down into Junsu’s eyes. Holding the dark eyes, he brought Junsu’s hand to his mouth and sought out the fluttering pulse in Junsu’s wrist. He teased the spot for a moment with his tongue and then placed his lips over it and sucked gently.   
  
Junsu’s eyes widened and then shut; it was too much—the erotic sensation washed over him and he moaned again. Yoochun placed Junsu’s palm flat against his own chest, over his heartbeat, and Junsu’s eyes flew open as he registered the rapid rate. “Feel what you do to me?”   
  
Forcing his eyes open again to see Yoochun’s face, Junsu laughed, taking Yoochun’s free hand and pressing it to his growing erection. “The effect is obviously mutual.”  
  
Still holding Junsu’s eyes, Yoochun reached for a bottle of lube on the nightstand, reaching down between them, to seek out the tight entrance and massage it gently with his slick fingers.   
  
“Nice to have that handy,” Junsu teased, his laughter fading with a gasp as the tip of Yoochun’s finger slipped inside his body.  
  
“A necessity. Thoughts of you have been keeping me _up_ at night.” Yoochun grinned and Junsu chuckled again. Not forgetting his purpose, Yoochun slid his finger deep within the clenching channel of Junsu’s body.  
  
Junsu cried out, arching into the touch, his breath now coming in gasps, his hand leaving Yoochun’s chest to grab his shoulders. “Oh, god, Yoochun-ah… please.”  
  
Fingers deep inside Junsu, Yoochun used his other hand to coat his own erection, his eyes falling shut, his body already rocking gently in an anticipated rhythm. “Yes. Now.” Pushing Junsu’s knees gently to his chest, Yoochun pressed himself against Junsu’s entrance, his eyes staring down at him intensely. “Watch me. I want to see your eyes while I make you come.” He pushed slowly, steadily, into the tight heat, his eyes burning, and when he was fully sheathed in the welcoming body beneath him, a long, low moan was ripped from deep in his chest. His face twisted in pleasure, his eyes fluttering closed for a long moment before opening again to meet Junsu’s.  
  
Junsu tried desperately to stay focused on Yoochun, but every nerve ending in his body was screaming; he was fully hard again and aching for release, and when Yoochun began to move, he knew immediately that he wasn’t going to last long. Every part of him was sensitized. He was aware on some level that Yoochun was calling his name. Reaching for him, the rough palm closed firmly around his cock. Then Yoochun was coming inside him, and he was falling, his mind shattering and his body exploding with completion.  
  
~~~~~  
  
It was well past noon when Junsu woke to the sound of his phone buzzing from the pocket of his jeans crumpled on the floor. Slipping from the tangle of Yoochun’s long limbs, he scooped them from the floor, digging out the phone as he walked to the bathroom. Every muscle in his body was ached… in an absolutely awesome way. He grinned at his reflection in the mirror. Opening the phone, he wasn’t surprised to find several missed calls from Jaejoong and one from Hana. They could wait. Setting the phone on the vanity, he dropped the jeans to the floor, used the bathroom and wandered back to bed.  
  
Yoochun grumbled as Junsu slid between the covers, his arms snaking out to capture Junsu and tuck him into the curve of his body. “Please tell me it isn’t time to get up yet.”  
  
“I don’t have to be anywhere,” Junsu answered, nuzzling Yoochun’s neck.  
  
Yoochun opened one eye, raising the arm that held his watch. “Damn. But I do. It should only take about an hour. Will you stay here and wait on me?”  
  
“Do you want me to?”  
  
“I want you to stay until I have to leave for the next concert.” Yoochun brushed the bangs back from Junsu’s face.  
  
Junsu smiled. “Then I will. I need clothes though.”  
  
“I can take you home to get your stuff after the press conference.”  
  
“That’s a waste of time we could be doing better things.” Junsu’s hand trailed down Yoochun’s chest to tease the growing ridge visible through the sheet. “I’ll call Jaejoong and have him take me home. I’ll give you directions and when you are done, you can pick me up.”  
  
“Deal. Now what are you going to do about what you just started.” Yoochun rolled Junsu onto his back.  
  
Junsu giggled. “I thought you had to leave.”  
  
“That’ll wait,” Yoochun growled. “This won’t.”  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hana skipped down the stairs to answer the doorbell. “I’ll get it. HaLin is coming over to help me writing my entrance essay.”  
  
Yanking open the door, she said, “Hi, I’ve already—” She stopped mid-greeting, her mouth hanging open.  
  
Yoochun smiled at her, leaning casually against the doorframe. He still wore the charcoal-gray suit and black shirt from the press conference. “Hi, Hana. Is Junsu at home?”  
  
“Yoo… Yoo… Park…you’re Park Yoochun,” she stammered.  
  
Yoochun bowed politely. “I am. I understand I have you to thank for meeting your brother.”  
  
Hana stared at him. Her mouth moved, but no sounds came out.  
  
“Is Junsu at home?” Yoochun asked again patiently.  
  
Hana nodded, stepping back and pointing up the stairs. Yoochun smiled, bowing again before accepting her unspoken invitation. Halfway up the stairs, he turned and called down to her. “Hana, if you want to get together a group of your girlfriends, I could arrange to have you tour the recording studio and get you prerelease copies of my next CD.”  
  
A strangled squeak escaped Hana’s throat, and she nodded vigorously.  
  
“The limo seats about eight. I’ll pick you up here at three tomorrow.”  
  
Hana nodded again, gripping the back of the sofa as if she might faint. Yoochun turned, smiling as he climbed the remaining stairs. He really did owe her.


	9. Christmas Bonus - Wrapped for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoochun has been away, and Junsu has a present for him.

Junsu tugged on the dangling dolphin earrings, bit his lip, and looked at Jaejoong through the mirror above the sink. “Are you sure he isn’t going to hate this?”  
  
Jaejoong smiled reassuringly. He’d been calming his best friend’s nerves for more than three hours, ever since Junsu had arrived to get ready for their special night on the town. “I told you. It’s going to knock him on his ass.”  
  
“But is that a _good_ thing?”  
  
Jaejoong rolled his eyes, and Junsu returned to fidgeting with his hair.  
  
Yoochun had an invitation only Christmas Eve concert in Busan, and Junsu was going with him. They’d rented a beach house for the week between Christmas and New Year’s, and Jaejoong and Yunho were joining them on Wednesday, but it would be the first Christmas Junsu had spent away from his friends in fifteen years so they’d decided to celebrate Christmas early between the four of them.  
  
The doorbell rang, and Junsu froze. Eyes wide, he stared at the closed bathroom door as Yunho greeted Yoochun and offered him a drink. Jaejoong shook his head and slipped through the door. “He’s going to love it. Trust me,” he whispered, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Junsu took one last look in the mirror. He could do this. It wouldn’t be the end of the world if Yoochun didn’t like it. He’d just change before they went out. It had been a silly little idea in the first place, and then he’d made the mistake of mentioning to Jaejoong after a few too many beers. Jae had convinced him it was a brilliant idea and a wonderful present for Yoochun in memory of their six month anniversary. If it flopped, he’d blame Yunho for not talking him out of it. Taking a deep breath, he turned and opened the door.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Yoochun’s eyes darted around the room again as he listened to Yunho tease Jae about the number of hours JaeSu had spent getting ready. Yoochun had been gone for five days, and he had really hoped to spend some time at the apartment with Junsu before they had to meet Yunho and Jae for dinner, but he’d returned to a note from his lover saying that he was spending the day with Jaejoong and would get ready at Jae’s apartment—to meet him there. Now he’d been here all of five minutes, and he still hadn’t gotten a kiss. If he didn’t see Junsu soon, he was going to go look for him.  
  
A hesitant cough caught his attention, and he jumped up from the couch... and froze.  
  
Junsu met his eyes, blushed, and looked demurely down at his hands clasped at his waist. Yoochun tried to swallow the lump in his throat and failed. He hadn’t seen Junsu dressed as SooYun since the first week of their relationship—once the misunderstanding of Junsu dressing as a girl to see his concert at Hana’s school had been sorted out—and it knocked the breath from his lungs. Yoochun had forgotten exactly how sexy SooYun had been. It hadn’t been a hardship to court Junsu, thinking that he enjoyed cross-dressing. All of the emotions of those first dates with Junsu came flooding back. His dick hardened, his heart raced, his palms were damp, but he couldn’t seem to move or speak.  
  
“I... I can—” Junsu stuttered.  
  
Jaejoong nudged Yoochun with his elbow, and the not-so-subtle prompt was all it took to get him moving. Crossing the small living room in four long strides, he swept Junsu up against him, lifting until Junsu’s arms and legs wrapped around him to keep from falling. He swallowed Junsu’s surprised “eeep” with a kiss as he walked him the two steps back into the bathroom and slammed the door closed with his foot. Resting Junsu on the edge of the counter, he growled something completely indecipherable as he bent to plunder his lover’s mouth.  
  
Junsu melted in his arms, his fingers sinking into Yoochun’s hair as the kiss ignited. When Yoochun’s lips moved from Junsu’s lips to his neck, Junsu asked, “You like it?”  
  
Yoochun ground the bulge straining his slacks into the juncture of Junsu’s thighs—half in answer, half because he wanted to. “Are you kidding me?” He pulled back long enough to replenish the oxygen in his lungs and look down at Junsu.  
  
His makeup was a little heavier than he’d worn previously as SooYun, but the smoky eye liner made his eyes look huge and the darker stain made his lips so... kissable. Yoochun stole another kiss. The silky blouse draped over generous curves and tucked into the waist of a mini-skirt that resembled a flower, ‘petals’ of fabric overlapping to dance around Junsu’s thighs, silky smooth against Yoochun’s fingertips. Yoochun stole another kiss, his hands finding Junsu’s ass and hitching him closer. And the best part was, Yoochun’s hands could slip between the petals of fabric—he could touch Junsu without anyone around him knowing exactly what his hands were doing. Oh they’d suspect... but damn if that wasn’t even hotter.  
  
“We don’t have to go out this way.” Junsu bit his lip.  
  
Yoochun smiled and used his thumb to pull Junsu’s lip free of his teeth. “Are you kidding me? I get to dance with the hottest girl _and guy_ in the place. I’d be a fool to turn that down. I told you six months ago that I didn’t care how you choose to dress. It is the man inside that I’m head over heels in love with.”  
  
Junsu’s eyes filled with tears, and he blinked rapidly to try and keep them from falling. Jae would kill him if he ruined his makeup, and he was already going to have to do damage repair on his mouth—not that he cared. Given the option, he’d keep Yoochun in this bathroom for the next two hours and Yunho could call out for ramen. “You really like me this way.” Junsu’s voice was tentative, part question, part statement.  
  
“I really _love_ you every way,” Yoochun emphasized, brushing the bangs back from Junsu’s face and smiling as he massaged the tiny dolphin dropping from his ear. “But yes, this is hot. It reminds me of those first two dates when I wanted you so badly that I didn’t even make it back to my hotel room before I had my hand in my pants.”  
  
Junsu whimpered and rubbed against the front of Yoochun’s pants. “Want you.”  
  
Yoochun’s eyes darkened, his lips curving up in a smile full or erotic promise. “What do you want, baby?”  
  
“You!” Junsu arched his back, his hips rocking up and down, stroking Yoochun with his body.  
  
“But Yunho and Jaejoong are waiting on us,” Yoochun teased. Junsu’s friends were perfectly capable of taking care of themselves, and any time spent pleasuring Junsu would simply be payback for the nights they’d to wait on Yunho and Jaejoong when they’d made the mistake of letting them out of their sight.  
  
“Don’t. Fuckin’.” Junsu braced himself back on his arms and lifted his legs to Yoochun’s shoulders. “Care.”  
  
Yoochun smiled as he slowly sank to his knees, his hand running up Junsu’s thighs and under his skirt. His fingers paused to play with the lacy top of the black thigh-high stockings and then searched higher finding stretchy silk boy shorts. Junsu was so hard that the tight garment barely covered his cock, the fabric already wet as Yoochun’s thumb circled and stroked the head. “I think I need an appetizer before dinner.”  
  
Junsu moaned, his eyes closing as he attempted to keep himself stable on his precarious perch. “Suck me. Please,” he pleaded as Yoochun’s lips fluttered up the inside of his thigh. He whined, his thighs squeezing shut around Yoochun’s head as the singer’s tongue traced the edge of the lace stockings. “You are going to kill me.”  
  
“You’re the one that dressed this way,” Yoochun reminded him. “It’s all your fault.”  
  
“I wasn’t even sure you’d like it.”  
  
“I think we’ve established that I like it.” Yoochun’s mouth covered the head of Junsu’s cock through the thin fabric. He exhaled the heat of his breath around the pulsing ridge and then sucked the taste of Junsu back onto his tongue. Unsatisfied he licked the rest of the fluid from the fabric before moving it out of the way to reach skin.  
  
“Chun-ah....” Junsu squirmed under the touch of Yoochun’s mouth and hands, his fingers twisting and tugging at Yoochun’s hair.  
  
“Come.” Yoochun sucked all of Junsu’s cock deep in his mouth. He hummed his pleasure and his encouragement as Junsu’s ass clenched in his hands.  
  
“Chun-ah. Ah, fuck....” Junsu’s hips stuttered as he fucked Yoochun’s mouth, his thrust speeding up but turning erratic as his orgasm took over. Junsu’s total abandon during love-making was one of the things Yoochun loved most about him, and he kept his eyes open, watching every nuance as Junsu’s pleasure washed over him.  
  
Yoochun gently suckled, his tongue milking every last drop of fluid from Junsu’s cock before releasing it to tuck it securely back inside the red silk panties. “So are we ready to go?” he asked, licking his lips for any final trace of Junsu.  
  
Junsu opened his eyes and tried to get them to focus. “Huh?”  
  
“Dinner? We have reservations, and then you promised me dancing.”  
  
“Dancing....”  
  
Yoochun laughed at Junsu’s inability to focus. Leaning close to his lover’s ear, he purred, “I bet I can get you off under that skirt on the dance floor without anyone noticing.”  
  
Junsu whimpered and clung to Yoochun’s neck to keep from collapsing to the floor in a pile of melted goo. “I—”  
  
Rapid banging on the door cut him off. “You’ve had time for three orgasms or one really good one, and I’m hungry!” Jaejoong’s voice cleared some of the fog from Junsu’s eyes. “Hurry up!”  
  
Yoochun laughed and nuzzled Junsu’s neck. “Only three? Yunho must be doing something wrong,” he shot back. He could hear Yunho blustering in the background, but his world was full of the look on Junsu’s face. The happiness in his heart bubbled up until he felt his eyes fill with tears and his smile grow so big his cheeks hurt. “Merry Christmas indeed,” he murmured before kissing the best present he’d ever gotten.


End file.
